As long as you're happy
by Miceloo
Summary: Wally's 14, and Numbah 3 moved away 2 years ago. But when they reunite at a bring your daughter to work day, things have really changed. Kuki is a model, and Wally's turned punk. But with Kuki's extreme fame, can they ever work it out?


4: This is lame. Why must you torture meeeee? Mouse: Cuz its uberly fun ^_____^ 4: -___-" 3: I getta have a boyyyyffriiiieennnnddddd! IS IT A RAINBOW MONKEY!??! Mouse: No -_- That's so 10-years-old. Now you're 14, DEAL WITH IT! 3: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *crys*  
  
~*~3~*~3~*~  
  
It started out simple. Don't all things start out that way? Just seed, before they grow into either a flower or a weed.  
  
That's how it started with Kuki, Numbah Three. In her childhood, she was happy-go-lucky, energetic girl. But then things started to change. She never wanted them too, but all things do.  
  
It all started when Kuki was 12, and she went to her first dance. Of course she loved dancing around the room with her friends. She went wild and crazy and spun around until she fell over, laughing. But then someone else started laughing. They laughed even when Kuki stopped. Then she realized, they weren't laughing with her, they were laughing at her.  
  
"D-Don't. you. like me?" Kuki sobbed before Clare, the 'leader of the pack' popular girl.  
  
"Of course not. I mean, who wears there sleeves that long, it's dorky." Clare giggled with her peers. Kuki quickly rolled up her sleeves, hoping she would fit in better. "And your legs, they're so. skinny!" They began to go into fits of laughter, and Kuki ran crying into the girl's room. She didn't even get her first dance.  
  
"3? 3 are you in there? I just heard what happened." 5 opened the door quietly; Kuki was slouched in the corner with a pile of paper towels.  
  
"Don't talk to me."  
  
"Toughen up. You can't let Clare get to you, she's a brat anyways." Abby sat down next to her. "Come on, you can't leave poor me have my first dance alone, eh?" 5 winked at her, and lifted her up. And grabbing a few more tissues, Kuki fixed her up-do hairstyle and shuffled back to the dance floor. Suddenly, the fast upbeat song slowed. The older couples started to slow dance.  
  
"Oh gosh I can't do this!" Kuki shuddered, trying to escape to the snack bar. Number 5 blocked her path. 3 was surprised at herself. She wasn't usually this afraid.  
  
"No. I will NOT go out there alone!" She giggled and pushed her into the arms of a random boy. Kuki didn't want to know who it was, so she closed her eyes. Who knows, she could be dancing with Number 2. The boy's hands were shaking around her waist, he was obviously nervous. But then again, isn't everyone at his or her first dance?  
  
~*~3~*~3~*~  
  
"Wallllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Wallabees mother called up the stairs, "It's bring your daughter to work day!" Even though Wally couldn't see her, he knew she was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"K MUM BE DOWN IN A SEC!" Wally slowly flung himself unwillingly out of bed. He'd been going to these geeky things for 14 years already. Must he be tortured further?  
  
Not only did he still sit in the file cabinet, but also he still knew no one there. Except for Numbah 3, but she moved away after 4 turned 12. Of course, KND broke up. They each started seeing less and less of each other as more things became important to them. Wally had a whole new crew of friends, and would rather not be reminded of the others. After successfully gelling back his hair, Wally trudged down the stairs and into the blue car.  
  
"Ooooh Wally! It's always so nice to know you'll still come to Work Day with your father!" Wally's father spoke.  
  
"Sure. Whatever." Wally unenthusiastically sunk back down into the worn-out leather seat and started picking at the fluff protruding from it.  
  
"C'mon Sport! Let's go!" His father beamed with pride as he stuffed Wally into an elevator of 12-year-olds.  
  
"Ooooh I think he likes me!" A girl giggled and pointed to Wally.  
  
"Lil brats." Wally sighed and would probably rather kick open the door and climb up the shaft then be in there. Ding. The elevator stopped. They were on level 13, where his dad's new cubicle was. Then, all of the sudden, he saw someone he might've known. He tossed the idea and went to cubicle 13. After 4 hours of torture, he just got up and left.  
  
All of the sudden, a flash of cameras all going off at once blinded him.  
  
"Bloody." He turned to his right and there was the most beautiful girl, trying to ward off the cameras and news reporters mobbing her.  
  
"K, what's your newest job?" One reporter screeched.  
  
"Will you model for us now???" A man called.  
  
"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The girl sobbed and ran off. The news group followed her, microphones in hand.  
  
"G'ness sakes leave the girl alone!" Wally caught up to the girl. "Hi, I know this is a bad introduction but I can get you outta here." The girl panted an approval and they ran past cubicle 13, and into a room full of vending machines. "What do they want of you?"  
  
"To get my picture." The girl sighed and fixed her mussed up pigtails.  
  
"Why? What's so important about that?"  
  
"I model for Teenapalooza." She explained. Though the little Wally knew about Teen Magazines, especially the girly ones, Teenapalooza was the most well-recognized mag's in the world.  
  
"Well glad I saved you from a most painful death." Wally smiled.  
  
"Yeah thanks. Oh, Silly me." Before he could speak, Wally again took a good look at her. Her black hair was cut about to her shoulders, and she had a simple-yet baggy-green dress on. The Model wore beautiful green- glitter eye shadow with light blush. "My name's Kuki."  
  
~*~3~*~3~*~  
  
3: I'M PRETTYYYYYYY! Mouse: No, Really? ^__^" 4: Ew, I'd never like her. Cooties. *shudders* 3: Ah it's okay you know you like me =D 4: Gross! Author, save me! Mouse: Ah 4 you're so cute when you're angry ^_______^ 


End file.
